


the icing on the cake

by croissantkatie



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Presents, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/pseuds/croissantkatie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s a tub of chocolate icing.”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“And you’ve stuck a candle in it.”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	the icing on the cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torakowalski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torakowalski/gifts).



> For torakowalski, on the occasion of her birthday!

“It’s a tub of chocolate icing.”

“Yes.”

“And you’ve stuck a candle in it.”

“Yes.”

“Ok Enjolras, seriously, what the fuck?”

“Well, it’s your birthday!”

“Yes,” replies Grantaire, drawing out the word. “And birthdays normally mean cake, not a tub of icing.”

“I couldn’t find any gluten free ones,” admitted Enjolras, “and I was going to make one but I really don’t trust myself to make a cake from scratch so I was going to get like a box mix? But I couldn’t find any you’d be able to eat! How ridiculous is that? There should be gluten free mixes! And lactose free ones! Do you think there’d be a market for vegan cake mixes?” Enjolras paused for a moment to catch his breath. He was getting off topic. “And you said last time we had cake that it didn’t matter and you’d just eat the icing because it was the best bit anyway!”

“So you got me a tub of icing for my birthday?”

Enjolras looked unsure. “Erm… yes?” He paused. “I got you a present too!” he stated, getting slightly defensive. “I didn’t just get you a tub of icing!”

Grantaire laughed, a low chuckle deep in his chest. “Well, thank you then. I shall eat the whole tub.”

“Happy birthday R,” Enjolras said with a small smile as he passed Grantaire a teaspoon. Grantaire grinned even wider before starting to eat, working his way around the lone candle stuck in the icing.


End file.
